User talk:Barbiegirlvolcano
Welcome Hi, welcome to My Total Drama Roleplay Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:TDISeriesFan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TDISeriesFan (Talk) 14:07, September 12, 2010 Signing Up Well, go to my talk page and there you'll see "Total Drama Designers Sign-Ups". Put your name in the first empty spot (the seventh). Then I'll send you an audition interview and you have to answer the questions as your character. You can use a TD character or a custom one. In the last case, put an image of your character n the talk page. TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 14:13, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Well, look for any of the contestants' page and see the questions. Answer them on my talk page I don't want to copy them AGAIN XD TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 15:07, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Hi Barbie I was wondering if you want to be in an alliance with me :)-User:Dallas1185 Hey Barbie it's me....Kate. You seem like a cool person. So just dropped by....to say hi!Kate4TDWT Major Noah fan 15:32, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Ok awesome I bet we'll get far together :)-User:Dallas1185 NOAH FANGIRLS UNITE!!! Lol! So...instead of Kate you can call my Jamie 'cause of my charater! So what's new wit you?Kate4TDWT Major Noah fan 15:37, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Well I just transfured schools. With a few friends! And that's great. Also.....Well I'm not really an interesting person. Kate4TDWT Major Noah fan 15:40, September 12, 2010 (UTC) 8)-User:Dallas1185 :Wait! Am I the only one NOT an a allinace? Crap....I'm dead. Kate4TDWT Major Noah fan 15:48, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :Nah...I think I might wait it out. Allinaces are trouble! So that's why you got me! i won't EVER vote you off....it's good to have a friend! Kate4TDWT Major Noah fan 15:50, September 12, 2010 (UTC) : :Ok JUST TO LET YOU KNOW: I am NOTHING like Katina! I just like to be the antagonist sometimes. But Jamie and Barbie are tight. Kate4TDWT Major Noah fan 17:59, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :I know. She's really mean, like REALLY mean. LINDSAY LINE!!! Kate4TDWT Major Noah fan 18:07, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :A little....TOO nice. If you know what I'm saying. Kate4TDWT Major Noah fan 18:16, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :Stay clear of the smilies...the ones who are always happy. :I'm glad to have a friend like you *hugs* Type in Reunion Room in "Search This Wiki" tell other competitors -- HEY!!! Hey Babrie! I don't know you very well, but if we start an alliance together, we could take down this competition!! Come on, me, you, and Jamie!!! Please!!CraziiGurl Here! ♫Turns Out She's Not So Famous♫ 15:53, September 12, 2010 (UTC) HEY!!! Hey Babrie! I don't know you very well, but if we start an alliance together, we could take down this competition!! Come on, me, you, and Jamie!!! Please!!CraziiGurl Here! ♫Turns Out She's Not So Famous♫ 15:53, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Sure Sure she can join :)but I'm the leader haha I wont be bossy or mean I promise.-User:Dallas1185 O ok Ok cool then i guess its just me marcy and you FTW!-User:Dallas1185 Yes that one-User:Dallas1185 Totally I know right she is mean! So Barbie I noticed you joined another alliance.-User:Dallas1185 Ok Are we still in an alliance then-User:Dallas1185 Ok cool Alright Barbie that's good I was getting kind of worried haha but yeah your probably right we'll win this. :)-User:Dallas1185 I know right That would rock I think we have a pretty good chance :)-User:Dallas1185